


Not Enough

by lunabelieves



Category: Halloweentown (1998)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelieves/pseuds/lunabelieves
Summary: “Wanna know the weird part? I wasn’t even under an evil spell. I did what I did…Because he made me handsome."
Relationships: Luke/Marnie Piper
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Not Enough

“Wanna know the weird part? I wasn’t even under an evil spell. I did what I did…Because he made me handsome. Guess that’s no excuse for being all evil, huh?”

Marnie smiles and gives him a kiss.

“Guess I didn’t turn into a handsome prince?”

“No, but you did that before, when you helped me.”

It wasn’t until junior high that Luke had begun to hate being a goblin. Halloweentown Junior High had a social hierarchy just like any other high school and he didn’t rank high on the food chain. That would have been fine, if the pretty witches didn’t turn their backs to him or the handsome warlocks taunted his nose. It was then that he realized being a goblin wasn’t as cool as looking like a normal guy. Being able to go up and ask a pretty girl out without her laughing in your face.

When the Shadow Creature came to him and offered to change his appearance in exchange for his help, he said yes without even thinking about it. To see the reflection in the mirror transform was like a dream come true. But then, he often wondered if it was a nightmare and he would wake up ugly again.

\--

\--

Along with being handsome came a new found confidence, though many now said he was arrogant. But he didn’t realize just how arrogant until Aggie Cromwell’s granddaughter - Marley or Mary or something like that- insulted him with her ‘big cheese’ comment. The girl had a fire behind her eyes, grew feisty when he didn’t say her name correctly. There was no one like her at the junior high, who came close to making him feel the way he did when she snapped at him. It was like a spark had been lit inside his head and his heart. He had tripped over his own two feet walking away. She did something to him even he couldn’t understand.

\--

\--

As they exit the bus, she turns to him and smiles.

“Thanks again for your help, Luke.”

The heat in his cheeks rises to his ears. “Like I said, if you come back to Halloweentown, look me up.”

“I might take you up on that ice cream offer.” She winks and follows her family off the bus.  
Maybe it’s not enough to be just handsome. Maybe what’s handsome is on the inside, rather than the outside.


End file.
